User blog:NaziAssassin/Nazi Assassin's Origins Survival Guide
Are you tired of bad matches on Origins? Well then it looks like you need some help. But fear not. For my survival guide will help you get the match you want. Now without further ado, it's time for Nazi Assassin's Origins survival guide. Please note that not every single rule below has to be followed. *Rule 1 - Don't rely too much on your teammates for help. **One of my biggest pet peeves is when my teammates always expect to be there for them. You gotta learn how to do shit yourself. Someone might be trying to build a staff. *Rule 2 - Don't invest too much on the Mystery Box. **Ah yes, the Mystery Box. One of the most iconic features of Nazi Zombies. It wouldn't be wise however to spend a shitload of points on it. At the early rounds, you really need to save up for Juggernog because at round 8 the Panzer Soldat will come and whoop your ass if you don't have Juggernog. I recommended that you stop hitting the box when you get something as good as a SCAR-H. *Rule 3 - Try to get the Staffs as fast as you can. **The staffs are really good. At one point in the game, you are really gonna need them. Especially at round 14, when two Panzer Soldats appear. I would also upgrade these staffs to make them better. If you need help on building or upgrading the staffs, feel free to watch some tutorials on how to make and upgrade the staffs on YouTube. *Rule 4 - Grab a Shovel. **The Shovel can be a very useful things to have. You can dig up power ups, weapons (although not really good weapons), etc. Also, if you are doing Staff of Ice then you will actually need the Shovel to dig up the parts when it's snowing. If your teammates get the Shovel before you do at the start of the game, no sweat. There are three more locations for the rest of the Shovel. The first location is in the Wind tunnel. The second location is in the Lightning tunnel and the third and last location is near the Tank. *Rule 5 - Teamwork. **Make sure that your teammates are helping you out when they have the time. I often see people die trying to activate a generator. There is no way your team is going to survive if your teammates fail to cooperate with you. *Rule 6 - Don't steal kills. **Another big problem is when my teammates can't make up their fucking mind and they just steal other people's windows. Please make up your mind at the start of the game which window is going to be your window, so you don't end up stealing other people's kills. Failure to complete this rule may result in someone having very little points to spend and they end up dying because they don't have enough to buy a weapon. *Rule 7 - Only risk your life for people who are good. **Please try not to risk getting down for someone who is going to get down anyway. If that is not the case, I would highly recommend that you revive that player if you know you are going to get down but he/she is not. If most of these rules are followed, then you should have one hell of a match. Feel free to leave a comment if this survival guide helped you out or not. Peace. Category:Blog posts